Fox Rescue
by PhoenixFireSpirit
Summary: Yusuke&Co. are going on a mission,but Kurama won't be joining them. Why? Because he is the mission...Rating may go up in future chapters
1. It Begins

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (sigh)

a/n:Shiori knows all about Kurama and his demon background and real name and things like that

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiori Minamono stared anxiously at the clock on the wall, which read 6:30._ Oh dear, Kurama should be home by now. Where is he?_ Just then, there was a knock on the door._ Oh, maybe that's him!_ She thought excitedly.

She opened the door and looked around. _Hmm, that's funny, no one is here._ She began to close the door, but then a voice said, "I'm down here!"

Shiori looked down and saw Hiei standing on the doorstep, soaking wet due to the rain that had been falling relentlessly since 6:00. "Oh dear, Hiei, you're soaking wet! Come in and let me get you a towel and some dry clothes."

Shiori ran upstairs and came back down with a set of clothes and a towel for Hiei. "You can go change in the bathroom," she said, pointing the way although Hiei already knew where it was from staying over many times due to harsh weather. Hiei went and changed, and when he came back there was a bowl of steaming tomato soup sitting on the table for him. Hiei sat down and began to eat. Shiori sat down opposite and waited for him to finish. Hiei finished his soup and pushed the bowl away.

"Where's Kurama? I haven't seen him since I came in here. Is he asleep or something?" he questioned.

"Hiei,he's not home yet," she said.

"That's impossible; he passed by me when I was in my tree in the park, around 5:30 or so. He should be home by now."

Just as Shiori was about to answer there was a little beeping noise coming from Hiei's pocket. Hiei reached into his pocket and pulled out a bright pink compact. Shiori raised an eyebrow at him and Hiei just glared. He flicked it open and hit a button. Koenma's face appeared on the screen. "Hiei, my office, now."

"Kurama's mother says he never came home. I think she'll want to speak with you. May she come with me?"

"Yes, bring her along-this mission concerns her. Koenma out."

--------------------------------------

They arrived at Koenma's office some 15 minutes later. Walking in, Hiei noticed that everything seemed the same-Yusuke and Kuwabara standing in front of Koenma's desk, Koenma sitting behind the desk, and Botan, Ayame and George, the blue ogre, standing off to the side. But there was one problem. **Kurama wasn't there. **_That's impossible,_ thought Hiei. _Kurama is always on time._

Koenma opened his mouth to speak, but Hiei held up a hand to stop him. "Just a second, Koenma. Before we begin, where's Kurama?"

"That's exactly why I called you all here. You see, this mission concerns him," Koenma said.

"What do you mean?" asked Shiori worriedly. "Where is my son?"

"Your son is the mission," Koenma took a deep breath and continued, "Kurama's missing."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what did you think? R&R please!!


	2. Problems with Hiei and the New Bad Guys

Disclaimer: don't own YYH

Some quick thanks and such-

Blacklight52-I guessed you would be first to review. here's the new chappie- so you can stop annoying me for a bit :) Oh yeah, he goes whoosh in this chap-tell me if you think he's more in character this time.

HieiLuver1-Yeah, I know that those colors seem more Hiei-ish, but I'm going by the show and what they've used to communicate in the past.

Chaos-Thanks for reviewing. Sign up and write some stuff soon.

Everyone else-Thanks for the reviews, and I hope ya all like this new chap. Review!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"MISSING? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE'S MISSING?" Pretty much everybody screamed at Koenma, except for George, who had a confused look on his face, and Ayame, who had a sad look on her face.

"Please calm down and I will explain everything," Koenma said. Everyone stopped yelling and stared at Koenma.

"No need to stare that hard," he said, sweatdroppping. "Now, you see this is a simple rescue mission. Go in, and get Kurama, and come back.

"Oh, so you mean that there's no demons or bad guys involved **at all**?" Yusuke questioned.

"Well, I was getting to that part. You see, a group of demons captured him and-"

"Oh, so the stupid fox has got himself captured by a bunch of low-level demons out to get us?" Hiei smirked at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "You two won't need my help then. I'm outta here." And Hiei leapt out of the window with a _woosh_.

Yusuke ran to the window and looked out of it. "He's gone," he said, turning back to the group.

"Anyways, as I was saying, Kurama was captured by a group of four demons. These demons-Eli, Showron, Ryou, and Koga- are in fact related to the Toguro brothers. They're out for revenge-obviously because of what happened at the Dark Tournament earlier this year. Eli is there leader, due to the fact he is most powerful. They each take on one of the four elements as a source of their power. Eli uses Fire, Showron uses Water, Ryou uses Air, and Koga uses Earth. They may pose a bit of a challenge, but you should be able to make it out okay," Koenma finished.

"Um, where are we gonna find them?" asked Kuwabara.

"You know the area where they are located well-it's near Tarukane's old fortress," said Koenma.

At the mention of the name, Yukina shivered, and Kuwabara muttered something under his breath that made Yusuke say, "Colorful language Kuwabara."

"Well, you had better be off," said Koenma.

"Use your compacts to keep in touch!" chirped Botan.

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked out the door, ready for their new mission.

-----------------------------------------------

Hiei sat in his tree, staring up at the sky through the green leaves, not acknowledging the presence floating next to him. Botan swooped around on her oar and landed and sat on a branch next to him. "Hello there, Hiei!" she said cheerfully. "Hiei? Hiei are you there? Makai to Hiei..."

Hiei, deciding he could ignore her no longer, turned and looked at her. "Hn. What do you want baka?"

"Hiei, why aren't you going to help save Kurama? He's your friend. I know you're not that cold-hearted, you just hide behind a cold, dark mask."

Hiei turned away.

"Hiei, please. At least follow them and make sure they don't get into trouble."

Hiei looked at her...and then jumped away.

Botan sighed. "Please Hiei..."

------------------------------------------------------------

Review!


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3 is up! Disclaimer- I don't own YYH and I also forgot to mention last chap that I don't own the names Eli, Koga, Showron, and Ryou-I got them from InuYasha, Cardcaptors and Yu-Gi-Oh!

Thank yous-

KaraKurama-Will Hiei help? I'm not telling...yet...

Caido...(I'm too lazy to type your whole pen name)- Glad you liked it. Hiei won't show up for a bit or so though.

NightBird- (FYI she signed up w/ a few days ago. Her name is Firegriffin75 now.) Anyways, glad you're enjoying it. If you want me to explain anything, just ask.

Blacklight52-Yup, Hiei/Botan fluff.-happy kitty face here ( It won't let me type it! Darn!)- Glad you liked the quote. This chap is longer, and now that I've updated, you can stop bugging me about it for a bit. (But you need to update soon too.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh..." Kurama groaned and shook is head. "Where am I?"

Kurama tried to move and discovered he couldn't. Turning his head to the side, he saw that he was chained to a wall by his wrists and ankles and all he could really move was his head.

He also noticed that the room he was in was pure darkness, except for a small shaft of light coming in through a window on the far side of the room. Suddenly, there was a harsh laugh, indicating that Kurama was not the only one in the room.

Then, as if materializing out of thin air, two demons appeared. Both wore tunics similar to each other, white pants and shirt, and a black sash around the waist. One, the taller, wore a red tunic, while the other wore a dark blue one.

"Looks like he's woken up, eh, Eli?" said the one wearing the dark blue tunic.

"Shut up brother, we don't want him knowing who we are now, do we?" Eli (red tunic) mused, "However, he'll be dead soon, so I suppose it doesn't matter. And if he knows who we are, I'm sure he won't resist in providing us with the information we need. So Showron, tell him who we are."

Showron (blue tunic) looked at Kurama and smiled evilly. "We happen to be the Toguro brothers."

Kurama gasped. "But that's impossible! Kuwabara and Yusuke killed them at the Dark Tournament."

Eli laughed. "Who said that there were only two Toguro brothers? Now, if you wouldn't mind telling us where Yusuke Urameshi is, we will leave you in peace...for a bit." Both Eli and Showron laughed.

Kurama laughed as well, surprising the brothers. "If you think I'll tell you, then you're stupider than you look."

"I beg to differ. You're not really in a position to bargain," Eli said placing a hand on Kurama's arm, revealing sharp, steely claws.

"Oh I think I am," answered Kurama. He drop his head a bright glow surrounded him. There was a flash, and when it disappeared, Kurama lifted his head. His eyes were golden and his hair white, having completed the transformation into Yoko Kurama. Yoko closed his eyes and concentrated his energy. He opened them, expecting to find the brothers killed by his plants. He saw...nothing!? "What the...?" he groaned. Turning his head slightly, he looked at the chains that held him. For the first time, he noticed a soft green glow emanating from them.

"Stupid fox...did you think we didn't know about you're plant powers? Which are, of course, weak, compared to ours...but we weren't taking any chances," laughed Showron.

"So, back to our little discussion, Kurama. Would you tell us the location of Yusuke Urameshi?" said Eli.

"No, I would never betray my friends," growled Kurama, changing back to his human form.

"Are you sure?" questioned Eli, cutting into Kurama's arm through his uniform.

"Absolutely positive," answered Kurama through gritted teeth.

"Ah well, might as well leave you alone," said Eli, lifting up his hand, Kurama's blood dripping off his claws. "But don't worry, we'll be back later," he finished, grinning evilly. With that, he left the room, Showron trailing behind him, they slammed the door shut, and Kurama was alone. He turned to his arm, and saw it was not that large but still open and bloody. Summoning up his plant powers, he attempted to try to heal the wound a bit. He concentrated, but nothing happened. _Those chains must restrict **all** of my powers_, he thought.

"Damn..." he murmured.

He turned and stared out the window. It was now dark, and if he strained his neck a little, he could see a few stars twinkling against the night sky. He sighed and dropped his head. _Where is everybody? Are they coming for me?_ Questions ran through his mind. He dropped his head and thought about what had happened this past year. _It's changed my life, that's for sure. Let's see... I met Hiei, and Yusuke, as well as Botan and Kuwabara. After that we went to Maze Castle, our first official mission together. I oughta throw a party in honor of that._ "That is, if I ever get out of here," he sighed. _And then the whole thing with Yukina... _

_And then the most recent event, the Dark Tournament. Of course, they had met some new friends- Chu, Rinku, Touya, Jin, and a few others. But it had been a horrifying experience. They had all come too close to death at some time or other, but we came out okay in the end. And it made us stronger_, thought Kurama.

Suddenly, he felt that he was not the only one in the room.

"Sorry to disturb your rest, but, seeing as you won't give us the proper information, we don't need you anymore," said a new voice, and Kurama had only enough time to inhale before he felt a sharp pain around his collarbone, and then wince as he felt blood seeping through his clothes.

"Who...are..." Kurama gasped out, be fore he fell into total blackness.

--------------------

"That must be it!" cried Yusuke, looking at a tall, mansion-like house that towered over the tree line in front of them.

"Urameshi... I got the oddest feeling...something's wrong with Kurama," said Kuwabara.

Yusuke nodded, "We better hurry then!" And the two took off sprinting towards the mansion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please!!!!! Next chapter will take a bit, but first, I need your opinion. (answer this in a review) Should Yusuke fight the Air (Wind) Master, or the Earth master? Keep in mind, whichever one he doesn't fight, Kuwabara will fight. So there ya go, that was a preview for the next few chappies.


End file.
